


Bite

by Antisociallilbrat



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: Stanley Barber meets Jacob Thrombey at a party, and something about his bored expression draws him in.
Relationships: Dina/Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber/Jacob Thrombey
Comments: 27
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I'm throwing around. Maybe I'll continue this, maybe not. If I do continue this, chapters will return to my normal 2K per chapter. This one is just super short because I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

The first time Stanley Barber sees Jacob Thrombey, it’s at Brad Lewis’s birthday party. Anyone who’s anyone at the high school was attending, including some kids from the private school in town. The thing that the kids from the public school and private school had in common? They were all rich.

Which means Stanley planned on making bank at this party. Being the entrepreneur that he was, he planned on hopefully adding to his regular clientele. He thinks he can handle more than four clients now. Brad’s party was a great opportunity for him, Brad had invited him to be the weed supplier, giving him a chance to recruit. 

Getting dressed up in his traditional baby blue blazer, he was ready to schmooze. He knows how these rich kids think, make the conversation all about them and they’re putty in your hands. He invited Syd and Dina to tag along, but they turned it down, either of them not ready to face Brad after his stunt at homecoming. Stan can’t stand Brad either, he did punch Stanley, but hey, an opportunity is an opportunity. 

He is sitting on the couch chatting to one of the prep-school girls when he walks in. Two boys have entered the party and some of the kids are cheering at their entry. Stanley hears Brad yell, “FAIRCHILD, THERE’S THAT FUCKER!” This causes Stan to look up towards the commotion.

There’s a tall gangly, and frankly scary looking kid with wild curls being grasped on the shoulder by Brad. Fairchild, he presumes, seems to be excited to be there, mischievous glint in his eyes. It’s the second guy, the one that walked in with Fairchild that holds Stanley’s attention. He looks like any other prep boy, neatly styled brown hair, cashmere sweater with nice slacks. Really Stanley shouldn’t notice him, the guy can blend right in with the other rich kids. 

It’s his facial expression that makes him stand out amongst the crowd though, he looks almost bored to be here. His face turns into a look of annoyance as Fairchild slings his arm around his shoulders and drags him deeper into the house, passing Stanley. 

Stanley strains to catch bits of their conversation as they walk by, hearing a “Liven up Jacob.” 

So, Jacob is his name, sounds like a jackass name. Despite that thought, Stanley hopes he gets to interact with Jacob before the night is over. The prep girl Stanley was talking to gets annoyed that he was accidentally ignoring her and huffs and gets off the couch and storms off. Stanley doesn’t see it as a lost. 

About an hour passes and Stanley doesn’t move from the couch, the prep kids seems to swarm to him, buying almost of his supply. As predicted, Stanley was making bank. He couldn’t wait to brag to Syd about this. 

He’s caught up with a potential client and almost doesn’t notice when Jacob has made it back to his area, taking a seat almost directly next to Stanley. They make eye contact when Stanley looks over at him and is met with near emerald green eyes. Jacob gives him a once over and smirks before he pulls out his phone, giving it his undivided attention. Stanley doesn’t fucking know what to make of that smirk.

By the time the prep kid that was buying from him leaves, Stanley extends his hand out to Jacob, “I’m Stanley Barber.”

Jacob doesn’t even look up from his phone. Yep, Stanley was right, Jacob was a jackass. This doesn’t deter Stanley though as he plays to his strengths. 

He pulls out one his prerolled joints out of his cigarette case, extending it out to Jacob, “Wanna join me for a smoke?” 

Jacob looks up from his phone towards Stanley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to turn this into a series with no real plan! That's right people, we're winging it !

Stanley can’t believe the position he’s found himself in in this current moment, only that it’s absolutely thrilling. He would’ve never imagined in a million years being pressed up against the wall of Bradley Lewis’s back yard fence by a very attractive guy he just met, being kissed breathless.

That very attractive guy happened to be Jacob whatever, was it bad he was letting him kiss him with out even knowing his last name? Jacob had only said a couple of sentences to Stanley after he offered his joint out to him, one of them being he’d rather go outside to smoke. Jacob had just got up and walked away after that, as if he just _expected_ Stanley to follow him. He almost didn’t follow out of spite, but the mystery of who Jacob could be had too great of a pull on him.

Once outside he lit up his joint and passed it to Jacob, allowing him to take the first hit out of courtesy. Jacob took his joint and breathed in effortlessly, the smoke gliding in and out his lungs. Okay so he probably smokes a lot of weed, Stanley knows that most of the private school kids are pot heads so no surprise there. They passed the joint back and forth for a while, Stanley trying to get a conversation going, Jacob barely giving responses or just plain ignoring Stanley when the question didn’t seem to interest him. The only thing he learned of substance is that Jacob knew Bradley through his friend Miles Fairchild, who knew Bradley through football, since the town was so small that the public school lets the private school kids play on their team. Rich kids mixed in with poor kids and they still suck.

After Stanley had a pleasant high going and his head was feeling the right kind of fuzzy, he was about to pass the joint back to Jacob, let the guy finish it off, when he was greeted with Jacob staring very intently at him. It would’ve been off putting but Stanley just blamed it on the fact that Jacob must be pretty high, if his now bloodshot eyes were any indication. He was about the ask if he was good, when Jacob reached out grab the back of Stanley’s head, yanking him forward to kiss him.

Shock radiated through his body; Jacob was actually kissing him. His fuzzy brain took control and he kissed back, kind of surprised by his own actions. Jacob groaned into the kiss and proceeded to push Stanley till he flush against the fence, his tongue trying to pry it’s way into Stanley’s mouth. Stanley relented and allowed Jacob's tongue to push it’s way in. Stanley had no idea of where to his hands, not know how Jacob would react to being touched, deciding the best course of action was to place them against the fence, palms on the wood. He hoped this would also ground himself a little too as the kiss continued to grow messy with clashing teeth and spit.

The whole experience was exciting. Stanley has known he was bisexual since he was in his preteens, but never really had a chance to explore it. Hell, Syd has been the only person he’s done anything intimate with, and she was only his second kiss. His first being with some girl named Madison after an awkward middle school dance.

And Jacob was a very attractive person to being exploring his bisexuality with. His smell a combination of a fancy cologne Stanley would never be able to afford and weed, his sweater rubbing against Stanley’s neck. He still had a hand on the back of his head, the other made it’s way his shoulder to grip it. The way he was holding Stanley was not gentle, it was as almost he was scared Stanley was going to move away at any moment.

Stanley was completely melting into the kiss when Jacob bolted away from him like shrapnel when he heard a “Jacob!” yelled out from the back porch.

The two were left staring at each other, lips kiss bitten and slightly panting. In the light he could’ve sworn Jacob was glaring at him. Another “Jacob!” yelled out, this time sounding much more impatient as they heard someone shut the back door and sound like they were making their way towards them.

The scary looking guy who arrived with Jacob earlier, who Stanley had pieced together was Miles, came bounding over to them.

“There you fucking are man! Come on I need you to drive me home, my fucking nanny just figured out that I snuck out. Threatening to tell my parents,” Miles said completely ignoring Stanley’s presence. He seemed intoxicated, that’s probably the reasoning. “What the fuck are you doing out here man anyways?” Finally, Miles looked over and noticed Stanley, a devious smile overtook his features. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something here? Jacob you fucking dog.”

Okay Stanley really didn’t like being talked about like was literally standing right there, before he could say anything, Jacob spoke. “Fuck off Miles, I was smoking with this dealer. Said he had some good shit.” Stanley looked down at their forgotten joint on the ground, he must have dropped it when Jacob kissed him. It only had a hit left, but he still mourned the loss of product. Stanley figured he more pressing issues though when he realized the two guys in front of him were waiting on him to speak. Mile’s for Stanley to rebut Jacob’s story, Jacob to confirm it.

He looked up the both of them staring him down. “Uh, yeah tell your friends about me, in exchange I won’t charge you for the joint. Even though you and I both know you can afford it,” Stanley hoped he put on what was his award-winning smile. In honesty his brain was still fuzzy from the weed and the kissing.

Miles looked between Jacob and Stanley one last time before sniggering. “Whatever man, Jacob come on. Take my fucking home Thrombey.”

With that Miles turns on his heel and starts heading back to the house. Jacob starts to follow suit, stopping once to look back at Stanley. In the lights he couldn’t tell if Jacob was once again glaring at him, or smirking. Either one just as confusing.

He realized that Miles had said Jacob’s last name during the interaction and all he could think was Hello Jacob Thrombey.

///////////////////////

That following Monday Stanley finds himself in his basement/bedroom with Syd and Dina, relaxing with a high thrumming through their veins. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jacob, spending a lot his daydreaming on a guy he’d probably never see again. Couldn’t help it, he was cute, and he kissed well. At least by Stanley’s standards.

Syd broke Stanley out his daydreaming with a pillow to the face. They were all sprawled out on his couch, Syd in the middle of the two. “What’s with you Stan? You’re super quiet and it unsettling.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He got situated where he could look at her better.

“You never shut up when you’re high.” Dina quipped in a “It’s true.”

Stanley could only squawk at their confessions, “That’s a lot of rude talk from two people who never pay for their weed.”

Syd rolled her eyes and shoved him on the shoulder, “For real Stan, what are you thinking about?”

Stanley knew he was going to tell them eventually; they’d probably tell him that he’s crazy need to move on from his one-night party kiss. Since the two had officially became a couple, Bradley’s little stunt at homecoming working in Syd’s favor, they had become like his lesbian godmothers. He can’t help but laugh at the thought. “Okay okay, I kissed someone at Bradley’s party.”

“Holly shit Stan! Who was it?” Syd sat straight up, almost in Stanley’s lap.

Dina crowded in behind Syd; intrigue also displayed on her face as well as concern. “Please tell me it was someone decent, it was at Brad’s party.”

“Well I don’t know if he’s decent honestly. I do know his name is Jacob Thrombey and he goes to the private school although. And he smokes weed like a champ,” He thinks his cheeks heat up at his confession.

While both of them show mild surprise at the ‘he’ part, Dina and Syd have very different reactions. Syd’s seems happy and Dina seems very concerned. Syd’s about to speak when Dina cuts her off, “Jacob Thrombey? Are you sure?”

This puzzles Stanley and Syd is also looking back at her with confusion also. “Yeah, I’m while one hundred percent sure, why the look?”

Dina looks back and forth between Syd and Stanley, crease in her brow, “I remember him from when I was dating Brad.” Syd and Stanley each take a moment to make fake gagging noises. “Yes, I know shut it. As I was saying, I remember him. He’s like major republican. Borderline racist and homophobic, and a full-on asshole.”

Stanley wants to say no he isn’t, but he doesn’t actually know. Jacob wasn’t exactly super friendly, and that would explain all the weird confusing signals he kept getting from him. So, he remains silent.

Syd speaks, “So what are we thinking then? Gay guy with major internal homophobia?”

“I don’t know. Stan just leave him alone okay? You should see the shit Jacob posts on his twitter, a bunch of MAGA stuff and bullshit like that,” She tries to smile at Stanley.

Stanley just smiles back and acts like he’s not going to check out Jacob’s twitter for himself later when he’s alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for this universe, the Fairchild's parents are still alive, they just travel for work leaving the kids with their nanny, Kate. Mile's actually has a pretty interesting side plot I wanna work on so that's exciting.  
> So in my head for this relationship to work, I gotta give Jacob some major character development. That means it's gonna get worst before it gets better. And a note for future reference, there will never be a sex scene between these kids, I don't feel comfortable writing one. If there's one down the road, they'll be aged up. However there may be references to sex scenes, but never anything in detail. I mean, Syd and Stan canonically had sex at like 16/17, so it'd be hard for me not at least reference it.


	3. Chapter 3

Stanley did end up stalking Jacob’s twitter page and was very disappointed to see that Dina was in fact correct. Jacob’s twitter is filled with Republican propaganda, and some borderline homophobic and sexist jokes. The only thing that didn’t fit in really was an old live stream video of Jacob’s family outside, seeming to harass some poor girl. So, it seemed all of Jacob’s family were right leaning jackasses.

Stanley mourned the loss of whatever it was he had with Jacob, no matter how short it was. Stanley wants to explore his bisexuality but not with some asshole. What even was Jacob’s deal? He kisses Stanley but the next day posts some shit about how preachers ‘shouldn’t feel forced to marry gays’? Syd was right, Jacob is probably just some deeply closeted gay guy. Not Stanley’s problem though, why should he feel obligated to help out someone who was borderline homophobic? Stanley still remembers the look Jacob gave him after their kiss, a look that seemed almost disgusted. So, Stanley was done with Jacob.

At least that’s what he keeps telling himself. He can’t help but feel pity for Jacob, something he knows for a fact Jacob would hate if he knew. What can he say? Unlike Jacob, Stanley considers himself a good person, and he can’t help but feel bad for someone who obviously has a bunch of internal homophobia going on. He feels the need to maybe help Jacob, and yet he knows better not to try because he’ll only get himself hurt.

Stanley tries to push all thoughts of Jacob and his inner conflict from his mind and just move on. He does a pretty good job of not thinking of him again, until he sees Jacob as the next party. The party is a pretty impressive one, at one of the private school kid’s home, so he really should’ve expected to see Jacob. Stanley got too caught up in the idea of having another successful turnout like he did at Brad’s party; the thought of Jacob never crossed his mind.

Bradley had approached him telling him that Stanley made a good impression on some of the private school kids and they wanted him at their next party on Saturday. One address and once again asking Syd and Dina to come only be turned down yet again later, Stanley’s at the party.

When he walked in, he immediately spotted Jacob. He was leaning against a wall on his phone while some girl seemed desperately trying to get his attention, and failing. Thankfully Jacob didn’t look up from his phone, so he didn’t notice Stanley gawking at him. Stanley made sure to set up shop across the house and just hope that Jacob didn’t wander too far.

Stanley found himself getting cozy on the screened in back porch on a cushioned bench and observing that this party was at least double what Bradley’s was. He gets quite a few customers that he chats idly with, until a girl who seems very pretty and very out of Stanley’s league sits down with him. She buys two grams and seems perfectly content to roll it into a blunt next to him.

She has to be a college student or at least old enough to be one. She finishes rolling her blunt and Stanley has to make himself focus on what she says next, stop trying to gauge his chances with her.

“I gotta say dude, you’ve got some good shit for a high schooler, I’m surprised.”

Stanley snorts, “Is that an insult or a compliment?”

She lights the blunt and takes a drag, something about the way she seamlessly inhales the smoke seems familiar, but Stanley can’t quite pinpoint why. “No, it’s most defiantly a compliment. I may have to get your information and hit you up more often, since it looks like I’m gonna be in town for a while.”

“Is that so? And you should, I’m always down to smoke you out.”

“Yeah I’m not going back to school because of a bunch of family drama bullshit. Mom and I are kinda stuck in town living with my cousin and his family,” she starts laughing cynically, “And you know what my brain-dead aunt suggested to my mom? That I should come with my Nazi of a cousin to this high school party. And my mom agreed! Why would they think that coming to a high school party would cheer me up?! It’s ridiculous! My mom is only playing nice in hopes of getting some family money. She's even started going to church with them!” She takes another drag before looking over at Stanley, “No offense of course about the high school thing, you’re pretty cool for a high schooler.”

“No offense taken, sounds like total bullshit. I wouldn’t want to hang out with a bunch of dumb high school kids either if I was you.”

“See you get it! What’s your name cool high school kid?”

“The name is Stanley, and yours?” Stanley reaches his hand out.

The girl giggles and shakes his hand, “The name is Meg.”

Stanley and Meg sit on the couch for a little longer, talking. They do end trading contact information, and Stanley tells Meg about Syd and Dina, about how they should all hang out together if she’s stuck in town.

Stanley loses track of time talking to Meg, only stopping to sell the occasional gram to a party goer. Stanley and Meg also end up sharing the blunt, which he reimburses her for. He’s feeling pretty good, has a nice buzz going on and talking to a pretty girl. Then of course everything decides to go to shit. And by shit, Jacob shows up.

At this point Stanley has completely forgotten that Jacob as even at this party, and really doesn’t appreciate the dirty look Jacob is giving him.

“Meg let’s go, it’s getting late and I want to go home,” Jacob completely ignores Stanley’s presence as he talks to Meg and Stanley is thoroughly confused. How does he know Meg? Why do they need to leave together?

“Come on Jacob don’t be a Debbie downer. Here come sit, meet Stanley! Maybe you can actually make a friend that isn't mister creepy kid,” Meg scoots a side to make room for Jacob on the bench.

Jacob’s shoulder tense as he finally relents and sits down on the bench, keeping Meg in the middle. “His name is Miles, you know that,” there’s resentment in his tone.

It finally clicks in Stanley’s brain before Meg ‘introduces’ them, “Cool guy Stanley, meet Nazi cousin Jacob, Nazi cousin Jacob meet cool guy Stanley.”

Ha of course they’re cousins. Of course, they’re fucking cousins because that’s just Stanley’s luck. He knows the universe is laughing at him in this moment. Awkward silence falls over them and Stanley reaches to make another blunt, finding himself getting too sober for this situation.

He finally gets is rolled and is quick to light it, passing it immediately to Meg on reflex. Meg takes a hit and passes it to Jacob, and he can’t find himself to care. Meg makes an attempt at conversation, “So Jacob did your girlfriend leave and that’s why you’re extra mopey and ready to leave?”

Jacob who was already tense seems to become even more tense, if that was possible. Stanley can’t help but watch Jacob like a hawk when he replies, this the first time he’s heard of a girlfriend. “She’s not my girlfriend Meg,” he snaps at her.

Meg seems completely unfazed by his snap and Stanley can guess that it happens a lot, “Well don’t your parents want you to date her or something?”

Jacob is holding the blunt now, staring intently at the flicking in, “My parents want a lot of things,” he defeatedly almost whispers it, but Stanley catches it.

And that’s what causes Stanley to get up off the bench and move as far away as he could from Jacob, or he was going to try to help. He was going to make Jacob feel better because it’s so damn obvious that he needs it. And look where that got him last time? The last time he felt the need to help someone, to make them feel better, he got hurt. He loves Syd, but she broke his heart. He knows he doesn’t regret helping her, and he’s happy she’s happy with Dina, but he can’t get hurt like that again. And looking at Jacob he knows he’s asking for it, to get his heart broken again.

Stanley’s not paying attention to where he’s going, not noticing he’s back near the back fence, away from everyone. He definitely doesn’t notice the curb which he misses, sending him down into the grass. His leg hurts from where it hit a rock and he’s groaning; thankful no one seems to be around to laugh at him. Or at least he thought no one was there.

“You okay?”

Great, why the hell did Jacob follow him? Probably just to threaten to beat him up if Stanley tells anyone about their kiss. Opening his eyes, he sees Jacob has his hand out, offering to help him up. Ignoring his hand, Stanley pushes himself, trying to wipe the dirt of his jeans. “I’m fine.”

Looking over Jacob’s face is like stone, there’s no reading him. He lowers his hand, “Meg told me to come see if you were okay. She thinks I scared you off.”

“Maybe you did.”

A look breaks through Jacob’s face and Stanley can almost swear it’s a look of hurt, but it passes too quickly, “Okay didn’t mean too,” Jacob takes a sudden interest in his polished shoes, “She mainly told me to come ask if you wanted to come to our home to hang out and smoke on Wednesday, our parents have church Wednesday nights so the house will be empty.”

Stanley knows he should say no, the last thing he needs to do is go to Jacob’s home. But he does like hanging out with Meg, “Depends, are you going to be there?”

Without missing a beat, “No of course not. I’ll be at church, it’ll be a Wednesday night,” He says as if it’s the most obvious thing.

Sighing, “Couldn’t she have just texted me this?”

Jacob remains quite and Stanley figures he’s not gonna get an answer for that question. Relenting, “Okay yeah man, tell her I said yes. I’ll get the address later.”

Jacob remains silent yet again and Stanley feels like all the unsaid questions are yelling at him. Jacob has yet to bring up the kiss but the more Stanley is around him, the more he figures Jacob is someone who will just ignore something forever.

“Anything else Jacob?”

Jacob looks up at Stanley and Stanley feels like Jacob really wants to say more. Instead he just shrugs his shoulders and starts heading back up to the house.

God, Stanley is so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter is a side chapter with some Miles and Jacob friendship love! Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Stanley Barber was no coward. Never has been, never will be. He doesn’t get scared and he stands up to the bullies, even if it gets him punched in the face. He doesn’t let the ‘Man’ intimidate him. 

So then why the hell was he so nervous to enter Jacob’s home? 

Sure, it’s practically a mansion, some big ritzy home with a stone fence and two car garage. So? Stanley has been in plenty of rich people's homes, courtesy of him being a dealer. Hell, he was in one just like it this past weekend, when he saw Jacob again. 

That was the reason right there, fucking Jacob. The stupid boy set his nerves on edge, which is saying a lot because Stanley’s typically relaxed. That stupid boy and his stupid face with his stupid sad green eyes and his stupid, where was he going with this again? Thankfully the front door opens before he can refocus his thoughts.

“Stanley! Happy you were able to find it okay, come on inside,” Meg answers, opening the door and letting him pass. He stops to take his shoes off by the door upon entering. 

He takes a good look around the living room, observing that it's your typical upper middle class white family home. Leather couches in the living room, porcelain bowls of fake fruit, and possible fake plants decorate the room. There’s fancy paintings on the wall that if anyone who knew anything about art would be able to tell they’re prints. Hardwood floors with a big cashmere rug in the center of the room. Completing the space is a brick fireplace with a family portrait hung over it. It’s Jacob and his parents, only his mom smiling in it. He notices that Jacob’s dad has the same disinterested look in his eyes.

“It’s uh, quite a place you got here.”

“Yeah it’s nothing but a bullshit font to hide how bad they are,” and with that Meg is dragging Stanley up the stairs.

They go up the flight of stairs twice, the house having not two but three stories. On the third flight of stairs is two bedrooms and a bathroom that looks like it connects both of them. “This is my temporary room, and that,” she points to the door with a KEEP OUT sign on it, “is Jacob’s.”

The sound of music is coming from Jacob’s room, stopping Stanley in his tracks. “I thought he had church tonight?”

“The twerp claimed he didn’t feel good or something. Everyone else is gone. Now come on!” Meg practically shoves Stanley through her bedroom door. 

Meg’s room is a lot like her, loud and proud. Or at least trying to be. There’s a queen size bed that’s unmade with a Macbook sitting on it, and a dresser. Those are the only pieces of furniture besides a couple of bean bag chairs. At least they’re the nice overstuffed bean bag chairs. The rest of the room is filled with boxes and there's some plants on the window sill. The main staple of the room is a gay pride flag thumb-tacked up her bed and Stanley realizes Meg doesn’t even play for his team. Not that he’d ever have a chance if she did. 

Meg plops down into one of the bean bags, and Stanley pulls out his ‘cigarette case’ and goes ahead and lights the end of one of his joints he’s brought along. He takes a hit and passes it to Meg when she starts making grabby hands, sinking down in the bean bag next to her. 

“I’m happy you came over, this house is insufferably boring sometimes,” She blows the smoke out the side of her mouth, not looking like she’s gonna bother to crack a window.

Stan takes the joint back from her, “Yeah I’d be real bored too if I lived in a big fancy house like this.” He takes a hit.

“It’s not so much the house, it’s my fucking family. My uncle is trying to get back ‘his’ publishing company, and my aunt is doped up on antidepressants. She’s like some ghost with a permanent smile. Don’t even get me started on the little nazi either.” Meg gestures to the shared wall of hers and Jacob’s room. “I think my mom is the worst though. She’s hanging around them like a leech, hoping to get any money she can. I don’t think she realizes they’re dead broke as well.”

He doesn’t want to hear that. That makes him feel bad for Jacob, someone who doesn’t need sympathy. Especially not Stanleys.

They pass the joint back and forth till it’s gone, Stanley listening to all of Meg’s crazy college stories. They both end up laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, reminsist of when he gets high with Syd, talking about anything and everything. They both have a pleasant high going on.

“I want pizza!” Meg declares, sitting up.

“Yeah pizza sounds great,” Stanley props himself up on his elbows. “We should order some over.”

“It’ll be quicker if I just go get it, the pizza place is right down the street.” Meg wobbly stands up, like her legs had fallen asleep. “Just stay here, I’ll be right back. Oh I’ll get bread sticks too!”

In a more sober state of mind Stanley probably would’ve insisted on riding with her, especially when Jacob is in the next room over. But instead all Stanley could think about was how soft the carpet was and how he really didn’t want to get up. So he just tells her to get pepsi also as he lets himself fall back on the floor. 

He doesn’t know how long he’s just laying there, staring up at the ceiling. There’s what looks like a water spot that has been painted over and he’s fixated on it when he hears a huff from the doorway.

Stanley looks up to see Jacob standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. He looks different. His usual fancy clothes swapped for red pajama pants and a plain grey sweatshirt. Jacob almost looks normal. In place of replying, Stanley just points up at the painted over waters spot, as if it holds all life’s answers. Jacobs eye sight follows his finger up and then looks down at Stanley with an even more judgy look. Jacob walks into the room then, going over to crack the window. 

“Meg’s never going to get the smell out, my parents are going to know what she was doing.” Jacob doesn’t make way to exit the room, and just awkwardly stands by the window. 

“Dude I think that's the point.” Stanley knows he is staring at him, but he’s too high to care. Jacob makes eye contact with him and shrugs. He’s expecting Jacob to just leave, and is surprised when Jacob sits on the floor instead. He’s close enough where Stanley could reach out and touch him if he wanted too, and he kinda wants too.

Jacob’s looking at the carpet and an awkward and tense silence falls over them. Annoying him that it’s ruining his high, Stanley breaks the silence. “So uh, no church tonight? Getting too big for the Big Man?”

“Didn’t want to go.” 

“Why? I thought people like you enjoyed church? It’s an excuse to dress up and play nice with all the other rich people.” Stanley’s filter is gone, not that he misses it.

“I was hoping to see you,” Jacob says it so quietly, Stanley’s not sure he heard him correctly.

“What?”

Jacob makes eye contact with Stanley again, and even though he’s stoned, it looks like Jacob is almost pained. “Nothing, forget it,” Jacob looks at Stanley’s cigarette case sticking out of his shirt pocket and nods his head towards it, “Do you have another one?”

“Yeah man sure,” Stanley found himself getting too sober for this anyways. He pulls out another joint, and lights it. The two pass it back and forth, quietly. It’s nothing like when he and Meg shared one. Speaking of who, just texted Stanley letting him know that she’s got stuck in traffic. Fucking convenient. 

The silence is grating on his last nerves. Getting high is not supposed to be this stressful. It’s making him mad, and Stanley never gets mad. Fucking Jacob Thrombey. Finally he just snaps. 

“Why did you kiss me? Because this is too damn tense.”

He looks at Stanley like a deer caught in the headlights, and looks towards the door. Nuh uh, he’s not getting out of this. “Jacob, why did you kiss me? What was that?” Stanley doesn’t realize he’s leaning closer to him as he speaks.

“I just wanted to. I wanted to see what it was like. It meant nothing.” Jacob is still looking at the door.

Stanley laughs, “Really? It meant nothing? Then why can you barely look at me?” 

Jacob looks Stanley in the eyes, as if challenging him. “I’m not gay.”

“Never said you were.”

“I’m not gay. I’m not like you.” 

“Dude I’m not gay either.”

He looks at him a little confused. “I’m bi man.” Jacob still has a look of confusion. Sighing, “Ya know, I like men and-”

“I know what it means.”

“Well okay then.” He doesn’t know what to say next.

A brief silence passes over them before Jacob mutters, “I’m not gay.”

“And would it be such a bad thing if you were?”

“Yes.” 

Stanley rubs his face in his hands, he’s not getting anywhere with this guy! He’s tempted to just text Meg ‘see her later’ and get out of here. 

“It wasn’t bad.” Jacob’s not looking at him again. 

“What?”

“The kiss. It wasn’t a bad kiss. Is that bad?” Jacob sounds almost childlike. Dammit, Stanley feels bad again. 

“No Jacob, it’s not bad the kiss was good.” Stanley says softly.  
“So it wasn’t bad for you either?” Jacob’s looks at Stanley’s lips, and he can’t read his expression. 

“No, I actually liked the kiss man. Could’ve gone without the part of you manhandling me, but the rest of the execution was good.”

There’s a little crease between Jacob’s eyebrows, like he’s deep in thought or something. “Can we do it again?”

What the hell. 

“Do what again? Kiss?”

Jacob is actually blushing, “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” He acts like he’s about to stand up. Against his better judgment, he grabs Jacob’s hand to stop him. His hand goes instantly tense. 

“Yes, we can kiss.” Jacob settles back down on the floor, and surprisingly doesn’t take his hand from Stanley’s. He just stares at him expectantly. 

Taking the hint that he’s leading this time, he takes the hand not holding Jacob’s and cradles his face. Jacob is really pretty. Chestnut hair, emerald eyes, almost feminine delicate features. It doesn’t fit such a rough personality. Stanley leans in, pausing just long enough to see any hesitation on Jacob’s part, before joining their lips. 

Since he’s leading, he tries to keep the kiss simple and delicate. It only takes a minute of their closed lips brushing against each other before Jacob apparently decides that’s not enough. He snakes his hand up into Stanley’s hair and tries to pull him closer. He accidentally tugs on his hair, causing Stanley to gasp. Jacob uses the opportunity to stick his tongue in Stanley’s mouth. Their mouths battle for dominance and Stanley is not too upset when he loses. 

What was delicate almost sweet kissing quickly turns into sloppy making out. It’s like Jacob just wants more and it feels too good, that Stanley is just helpless to comply. Stanley finds himself meeting every demand of Jacobs. When he goes to remove Stanley’s shirt, he lets him.

He lets Jacob push him till he’s on his back, as Jacob discards his shirt as well. Falling between Stanley’s legs, their bare chests against each other, he reaches for Stanley’s belt. 

All Stanley can think about as he’s about to give himself to Jacob, is that this, this is kinda gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah. They had sex. I'm not writing it out, sorry guys, But I have a plan for this story so expect two more parts ! Comment and let me know what you think ! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been about a month between this chapter and the last

What was he expecting? Getting in cahoots with Jacob Thrombey, really he should’ve known better. What was it about Jacob that made Stanley so attracted to the boy? Surely it wasnt because the quiet teenager got into his pants right? Even if it was really, _really_ , good sex.

Of course there had been more times since then. The two had thankfully pulled their clothes back on, skin still slightly sweaty from their activities, when Meg had come bouncing back into the room, arms full of pizza. She had given them a strange look while the two shared their own looks that said, “That has to happen again.”

And again it has happened, many, _many_ , times. Never at the Thrombey’s house again, it’s too risky. Stan feels like it’s the equivalent of having sex in a church, it’s just wrong. So Jacob comes over to Stanley’s home, where the two get high, listen to Blood Witch, and fuck. Who would’ve guessed Jacob too likes Blood Witch?

Syd and Dina both get annoyed when Stanley blows them off again in favor of hanging out with Jacob, not that they know that’s why. He does feel bad for lying to his two best friends, but they’d never understand his relationship with Jacob. Hell, he hardly understands it, though he thinks using the word ‘relationship’ is a very strong term to describe it.

Jacob doesn’t even acknowledge his existence outside the confines of his basement. Whenever the two lock eyes at a party, Jacob’s frowning. As if he’s saying, “Don’t fucking think about it Barber.” Think about what? Who knows. Maybe think about going and telling that girl off who constantly seems to be hanging around Jacob at the parties.

He asked Meg about her once when he had the other Thrombey smoking up his basement once. Her name is Lexie, and her family is old friends of the Thrombeys. Apparently the two families think it’s a good idea from them to date, Jacob’s dad always pressuring him to ask her out. “She’s a nice girl Jacob, you really should take more interest in her instead of that phone,” Meg had done a bad impression of the boy’s father.

She’s not a threat, Stanley knows that much. Jacob is always ignoring her at the parties. Stanley can’t help the smugness he feels when he knows Jacob is staring at him from across the room instead of talking to her.

But the question still stands, why is Stanley so enamored with him? He knows he wants an actual relationship. He wants the fluff and the hand holding and cutesy dates that come with one, and yet he settles for being Jacob’s dirty little secret.

It’s because he wants that with Jacob. He wants a relationship with Jacob, but that’ll never happen. Jacob won’t even cuddle him after sex, and now that they’re having sex, he’ll hardly even kiss Stanley. Jacob never talks about sex, sex just happens. He won’t even admit he’s gay.

Because that’s what Jacob is, gay. Stanley put the pieces together of that himself. Jacob isnt bisexual like him, just gay. Maybe that’s why he’s struggling so much with being it, he doesn’t have the luxury of finding girls attractive like Stanley does. Not that Jacob would ever own up to struggling with his sexuality.

There are moments however, few and far between, that makes sure Stanley comes right back to him. Sometimes it’s a look in Jacob’s eyes when Stanley opens his front door, a look that makes it seem like Jacob is happy to see him. Even if the rest of his face says otherwise. Or it’s when Stanley is talking to a rather flirty customer at a party and he can feel Jacob’s stare drilling into the stranger, displeasure displayed on his face. He likes the possessiveness that comes from Jacob, who will leave hickies displayed on his neck after to deter flirts at the next party. The idea that Jacob won’t allow himself to be with Stanley, but still very much want him, messes with his brain.

One time there was a moment in Stanley’s basement, a moment where he thought that Jacob may say something that could lead to them being _more._ They were laying side by side, facing each other, on his floor, the high of weed and post orgasm bliss thrumming through their veins. Stanley was probably smiling like some big goofball, and Jacob had reached over and carded his hand in his curls. That was the first time Jacob had ever touched him after sex. Jacob had a small smile on his face when he looked at Stanley in that moment, and for a second, time felt like it was standing still. That was also the first time he’s seen Jacob genuinely smile. He looked like he was on the verge of asking him something important, something _altering_.

And then Stanley’s phone rang, causing the moment to be lost forever.

It was Syd so he had no choice but to answer. As he picked up the call and looked over at Jacob, the boy was already getting dressed and making his way out the door. He tried not to be too sad over it.

That was about two weeks ago, and now Stanley finds himself yet again sitting on the floor (what's with them and floors?) with Jacob as they pass a blunt back and forth. Blood Witch playing in the background.

“I'm paying you this time,” Jacob says before taking a hit.

He passes it back to Stanley after, “Don’t worry about it man.”

“No Stanley, I’m paying you this time.”

“You saying I need the money or something? I do just fine. I can spot a couple grams of weed.” He passes the blunt back to him.

Jacob takes a hit of the almost depleted blunt. “Then buy some actual fucking groceries, you look like a skeleton.”

“You’re a real ass you know that?” He doesn’t acknowledge that Jacob just said something that sounded close to caring about him. Last time he did that Jacob just got angry and stormed out, and Stanley is too horny for him to do that today.

Jacob just stays silent and waits for Stanley to finish out the blunt when he passes it back to him.

The moment the filter of the blunt is snubbed out in an ass tray, Jacob is on him. Stanley knows the routine by now. He’s not allowed to touch Jacob hardly. He’s made the mistake a few times, touch Jacob a little too intimately and he’ll freak out and run away.

So Stanley just lets Jacob remove his clothes and touch his body. Every move of Jacob’s hands is rough and _possessive,_ and Stanley just melts under it.

Jacob is preparing him for sex and he’s too lost in the bliss he doesn’t head the front door slam. He doesn’t hear the steps coming down the stairs. Neither does Jacob as he has his face pressed against Stanley’s neck, their naked chests rubbing against each other. They both should’ve noticed the new presence in the room, felt the danger they were in.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING BOY!”

Like shrapnel the boys break apart from each other. Stanley looks up to see his dad standing at the end of the stairs, a look of anger and revulsion on his face.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the short side, sorry ! There's a whole lot more to come next chapter ! Also I've decided this is actually going to be nine chapters instead of six, the next chapter is not the last one. Thanks for reading ! Feedback always welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I made myself sad writing this chapter!  
> So I hate this chapter with all my heart, but if I didn't publish this, I would've ended up abandoning it :)))  
> But it's updated! And not Beta Read, Sorry !  
> THE RATING HAS CHANGED FROM TEEN TO MATURE.  
> This is because this chapter has parental abuse and heavy hate speech.  
> That is the only reason the rating changed.  
> Anyways, enjoy !

Oh Shit.

OH SHIT.

FUCK.

Those were the only words Stanley was able to process in that moment, he was so fucking screwed.

“I said what fuck do you think you’re doing boy! I didn’t raise my son be some fairly faggot!” With that Stanley’s dad came bounding down the rest of the stairs, immediately heading towards him, looking absolutely revolted at the sight of his own son.

Stanley was able to spot Jacob against the opposite wall, now with pants on, watching with an unreadable expression before his dad’s first punch came down across his face. Pain danced in his vision as blood erupted from his nose, soaking his chest.

Yelping out in pain, his hands immediately went to shield his face, crouching down on himself. He was still embarrassingly naked, feeling completely vulnerable. “Dad, don’t! Let me ex-!”

He was cut off as his dad kicked in the ribs, he could feel his breath being kicked out of his body. Bruises were sure to blossom soon, and he was a little worried that his dad cracked one his ribs, they were _hurting_. His dad grabbed onto his curls and yanked him up to make Stanley look him in the eyes. The smell of cigarettes wafted into his face as he held a hand to his nose and his ribs, cowering. Once his dad got going, there was no stopping him. He felt so stupid, his dad wasn’t supposed to be home for another three days he thought.

His dad raised his fist again, gearing up for another punch. “You sum fucking fag now boy?! Fucking _your boyfriend_ in MY HOUSE?!! You think I’m gonna just let you do that you fuckin-”

Stanley was dropped on the ground, looking up in disbelief as he watched Jacob shove his father up against the wall, face first, pinning his arms against his back.

“What the fuck?! Let me go you fucking queer!” His dad struggled in Jacob’s grip, to no avail. Apparently middle age drunkard strength doesn’t hold up against season teenage lacrosse player strength.

Jacob shot a look over at Stanley, as if to assess his damages. He could’ve sworn Jacob almost looked guilty. Jacob turned his attention back to Stanley’s dad, and Stanley watched the look of maybe guilt be replaced on his face with anger.

He’s never seen Jacob angry before. Annoyed sure, plenty of times. Actually he typically looked annoyed, but never angry. And Stanley could feel the anger flowing off Jacob in waves right now.

Jacob moved to grip both of his dad’s hands in one of his, Jacob’s now free hand coming up to yank on his hair. His dad was still trashing against the wall, cursing wildly. “Let go of me faggott! I’m gonna beat the shit out of both of you! Stanley you-!”

“You touch him again and I’ll fucking kill you.”

It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. He couldn’t believe he just heard Jacob say that, only able to stare up dumbfound at Jacob. Jacob’s attention wasn’t on him still, too focused on Stanley’s dad.

Who did not take lightly to what Jacob just said. “What the fuck did yo-!”

Jacob slammed his head against the wall, effectively cutting him off. His dad cursed as his own stream of blood started flowing from his nose. “I said, touch Stanley again and I’ll fucking kill you,” his voice was too impossibly collected for what was going on.

“You think I’m just gon-!”

Jacob slammed his face against the wall again, his dad groaning out in pain. “Shut up. If I find out you laid another hand on him again, you’ll regret it. Do you understand me, you piece of shit?”

Stanley’s dad had no rebuttal this time, choosing to remain silent. Jacob pulled his head back again, acting as if he was about to slam it once more, “Do you understand?!”

“Fucking fine! Whatever faggot!” Like the coward he is, his dad crumbles. Stanley has never seen his dad looked scared in his life, but he finds himself enjoying his dad being the one scared of getting beat for once. A nice role reversal.

“Good.” Jacob turns and tosses his dad towards the stairs. He trips and looks up at Jacob, as if gauging if he can get a punch in. Jacob is still staring him down so he must decide against it as he scrabbles up the stairs, muttering about a ‘bunch of fags’.

Jacob’s attention is immediately on Stanley once his dad has slammed the door behind him. He picks up and Stanley’s discarded boxers and shirt, handing them to him as he crouches down beside him. He’s looking at Stanley like he thinks he may break, and Stanley really doesn’t like that look on him. Stanley can’t keep eye contact as he pulls on his clothes.

Jacob takes his own shirt, _his fancy Ralph Lauren shirt_ , and holds it to Stanley’s nose, which is still bleeding profusely.

Stanley just lets him clean him up, his chest still aches from where his dad kicked him. He still feels vulnerable, Jacob was never supposed to see something like that. Where the hell are they supposed to go from here? He winces every time Jacob presses down a little hard on his nose and ignores the pained looks on Jacob’s face.

“I think it’s broken.” Jacob has cleaned up most of the blood and is now studiously examining Stanley’s nose.

He can’t help but hollowly laugh, “it wouldn’t be the first time he’s broken it.”

Jacob tenses up, “I’ll kill him Stanley, I will.”

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, “Don’t worry about it, for real. I’m used to him and his bullshit.”

Jacob doesn’t seem comforted by his answer but ignores it, “We need to get you to a hospital or something. Your nose needs to be reset.”

“I can always just go to Syd’s. She’s had to reset my nose before.”

“Syd? Isn’t she the weird lesbian you had a thing for?” Stanley tries not to take too much pleasure from the jealous venom that spits from Jacob’s words. Syd probably wouldn’t be too happy if she knew Stanley was spilling all their (well almost all) secrets to someone she considered to be a new age nazi. So maybe he talks a little too much when he’s high, he never would’ve guessed Jacob was actually listening.

“You mean the girl I lost my virginity too? Then yes.” He couldn’t help it, he likes seeing the jealous look on Jacob. It reassures him there’s feeling behind whatever they have going on. If anything, what just happened proved Jacob definitely had feelings for Stanley. “But no, she’s just my best friend. Who happens to live right down the road.” He can’t let Jacob brew for too long.

Stanley tries to stand up, only to have to sit back down when pain shoots up his chest. His ribs really fucking hurt. Jacob sees and gently pulls him to his feet, pulling his arm across his shoulders. Stanley can still smell weed and Jacob’s cologne wafting off him, now mixed with the metallic smell of blood.

“Thanks, my ribs hurt like a bitch.”

Jacob is staring down at his feet, “I’m sorry.”

“Wh-what?”

Why the hell is Jacob apologizing?

“I’m sorry Stanley, I should’ve done something the moment he came in. It’s all my-”

“Jacob shut up.” There is no way Stanley is going to let Jacob apologize for something that was completely out of his control. It’s not his fault Stanley has a sorry excuse for a father. “You didn’t know about my dad. There’s nothing for you to apologize for.”

“I should’ve intervened after the first punch though! I just fucking froze up like some coward. Stanley I’m sor-”

Because Stanley was a little emotionally drained and really hated how sad Jacob looked, Stanley kissed him to quiet him. The kiss was simple and sweet and nothing like the normal kisses they share. Jacob still had his eyes open when Stanley pulled back.

“Shut up Jacob.”

He only nods in response.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The walk to Syds isn’t as awkward as Stanley originally thought it was going to be. Him and Jacob must have looked like an interesting pair walking down the street. Jacob, still shirtless, supporting most of Stanley’s body weight, who was still only dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. Thankfully nobody seemed to be out.

Knocking on the door, Stanley was relieved to see that Syd’s mom’s car wasn’t there, and Liam opened the door.

“What happened to you? Did you get into some fight again? Syd says that bad,” Liam didn’t seem surprised to see two disheveled teenagers on his doorstep, it’s a common occurrence.

“Hey Liam, tell me Syd is home,” Stanley smiles down at him.

“Of course she is, not like she goes out much,” Liam directs to them, he’s staring Jacob down too. Like he knows Jacob is not like them, smart kid. Stanley can feel Jacob fidget uncomfortably beside him. Liam just shrugs before yelling over his shoulder, “Syd, Stanley’s here! He’s also got some shirtless guy with him!”

Stanley hides his chuckle as he watches Jacob’s face turn beat red.

A moment passes with no answer, causing Liam to yell out again louder this time, “SYD! STANLEY IS HERE LOOKING LIKE HE GOT INTO ANOTHER FIGHT!”

Finally they hear movement on the stairs, followed by Syd muttering. “Liam will you stop yelling so loud, gonna bring the wh-”

She stops short as she sees them in the doorway. Her eyes are immediately on Jacob, and Stanley can read her like an open book. She’s angry, she thinks Jacob did this to him. Jacob must sense this too, because he becomes super tense next to him.

Syd opens her mouth, probably to yell at Jacob, but Stanley stops her before she gets a chance. “He didn’t do it Syd.”

Her eyes snap to his face, looking to see if he’s telling the truth. Stanley simply says, “Dad.”

A look of understanding washes over her before she’s reaching out, practically yanking Stanley from Jacob’s grip, dragging him to the bathroom.

They stop at the bathroom door, stopping so she can look up at Jacob, who had followed them to the door. “You wait in the living room.” She nods to the couch, where Liam had returned to, watching cartoons.

Her and Jacob maintain eye contact a moment, Syd daring Jacob to challenge her on this. Jacob relents and shoots Stanley a look that says he really doesn’t want to leave his side. Stanley smiles at Jacob, and that seems to be the encouragement he needs to go join Liam on the couch.

Syd pulls Stanley through the bathroom door.

She works diligently, setting his nose. He yelps out in pain when she gives him no warning, but there’s nothing but silence besides that. A very, _very_ , awkward silence.

Finally after she gets him fixed up, she leans back, scowling down at him. He has the faintest feeling he's about to be scolded by his mother.

“Stanley, what, what are you doing?”

He can’t keep eye contact with her, but smiles anyways. They both know it’s fake. “Whatever could you mean Syd?”

She huffs out at him, annoyed by his act of playing dumb. He doesn’t care. If he explained his relationship with Jacob to her, she wouldn’t understand. She’d tell him that he’s too good for Jacob, to break it off. But Stanley doesn’t want to break it off. Somewhere along the way, he developed feelings for the moody teenager, and he’s not ready to let them go. He knows this only ends in heartbreak. Even if Jacob has feelings for him, it looks like Jacob is never going to be comfortable enough in his sexuality for them to properly be together.

But right now, he knows Jacob wants to keep seeing him, and that’s good enough for him. He finds it funny how much his stance towards Jacob has changed in just a month.

“Stanley you know what I mean. You’re messing around with fucking Jacob Thrombey. The same guy Dina said was a literal nazi.”

He tries to drone her out, which she must notice.

“Listen to me! He’s not a good person. Not even a decent one. Find someone else to have a quick fuck with, anyone but him.”

Okay that stung a little. “You don’t know anything about him! So he’s a conservative? Maybe if you’d actually talk to him then you’d be able to tell that’s due to parental influence more than anything. He’s not some monster! He’s the one that stopped my dad just now! That’s a whole of a lot more than you ever fucking done!”

Syd looks at him hurt, but he’s too mad to care. How many times has she had to clean Stanley up after his dad took his anger too far? How many broken noses has she had to reset? It’s worse when they both know she has the power to stop him.

Now Stanley has never blamed her, or expected her to do something about it. This was his burden to bear, but he’s not okay with her ragging on Jacob, when he has actually done something to stop it. It only took Jacob once of seeing the abuse to do something.

Syd takes a deep breath before composing herself, “Listen Stan, I just don’t want to see you hurt. That’s it. Just be careful okay?”

“Fine, whatever Syd.” He goes to stand up, wincing at the pain in his chest. Syd moves to help him but he brushes her off, “I’m fine Syd.” He shuffles through the door, Syd right behind him.

In the living room, Jacob still looks awkward, Liam trying to talk to him. Jacob is giving small short responses like always, but his eyes light up when he sees Stanley walk back into the room. He smiles back at him.

Maybe, just maybe, everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally the scene with Stanley's dad was over 1500 words and it was a lot darker. I had to change it for the sake of my own sanity. Sorry if it seemed like I kinda just skimmed over the scene. As someone who has personally dealt with homophobic and nonaccepting parents, this scene took me longer to write because it was upsetting. But it's over now ! On to the next chapter !
> 
> Also p.s. I know I said before that Miles was going to have a side story in this, I decided to use Miles in another one of my Stories where is Miles x Jacob Barber. It's called Defending Miles if you wanna check it out :) Miles still will be a character in this story, he just won't be getting a side plot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not beta read*
> 
> I'm actually happy with how this chapter turned out, though it turned out more angsty then originally planned.  
> So some warnings for this chapter, there are mentions of toxic masculinity and a very very brief mention of learned abuse behavior

A month has passed since the incident with Stanley’s father. Who doesn’t even acknowledge his existence when he is home, not that Stanley cares.

Syd knows about Jacob now, and by proxy Dina does too. Neither of them agree and they both think Stan is just going to get his heart broken. Stanley doesn’t care about that either. He tries to hang out with them more now though, tries to be a better friend and not ignore them, like he has been.

Immediately after the confrontation with his father, Jacob was acting different. He was almost acting  _ boyfriend-like _ towards Stan. He was so delicate with him after, soft kisses and whisper assurances that Stan was pretty, that he was  _ good _ .

It was a complete one eighty from how he had been acting towards Stanley, and Stanley basked in his attention. Even if it was still behind closed doors, Stanley could live with that. Their relationship was evolving, they were becoming more. Jacob was actually starting to open up to him, they were having actual conversations!

About two weeks after Jacob was over and they were smoking, Stanley’s dad wasn’t there, back on the road again. They were both pretty high, laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling, sweet comfortable silence.

It was Jacob that broke the silence surprisingly, “My dad is making me join the lacrosse team again this year.”

Jacob hardly ever talks about his family, except when he talks about how annoying Meg is. Stan disagrees with that. From what he can piece together, Jacob’s relationship with his parents, especially his dad, is not super ideal. 

“Running around with a bunch of sweaty guys, sounds like a fun time.” He doesn’t personally see what the big deal is, it’s just lacrosse. He knows Jacob has played since middle school, he pays attention when Jacob talks.

“That’s not the point.” 

Jacob still can’t tell when Stanley is being sarcastic. Propping himself up on his elbow, Stanley looks down at Jacob, who is staring up intently at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed. His emerald eyes hold so much emotion, and it was in that moment that Stanley could tell that Jacob was  _ trying _ to communicate, it just wasn’t as easy for Jacob as it was for Stan.

He really wants to run his fingers through Jacob’s hair, whisper reassurances to him like he does for Stan, but even now that would be crossing a line. Jacob still isn’t good at receiving affection. 

“Then what is it? Do you not want to play anymore? I thought you enjoyed it?”

Jacob looks over at Stan suddenly, seeming to study his face. He gently grabs his chin and pulls him down for a sweet kiss. Stan is still trying to get used to this, these kisses are a lot different then the possessive ones Jacob used to give him. Although, these still feel like Jacob is claiming him, just softer.

When he pulls back he speaks, “He wants me to be more of a  _ man. _ I think he thinks I’m turning into some sort of sissy boy. I feel like I have to use a game I used to love just to prove to him I’m not a wimp.” The word  _ gay _ burns in the air and they both know it.

“You shouldn’t let him make you not enjoy things. Besides, fuck him and his toxic idea of masculinity.” Stan can’t believe Jacob’s dad was trying to make him not feel  _ man enough.  _

Jacob looks at him a moment longer before laying his head back down to continue brewing up at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I know I’m not some fucking sissy boy, but he seems to think so. He thinks Miles is a bad influence on me.”

Miles? That’s right, he came out as gay recently. Stan would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared that Jacob was going to leave him for Miles, they were best friends after all. It’s reasonable to think that maybe Jacob harbored a crush on the scary looking teen at one point, not that Stan could ever ask Jacob this. That would be speaking the unspoken truth, that Jacob was gay, and that was one like Stan dared not cross. 

“Yeah well you’re dad should know that Miles is way out of your league anyways. I mean have you seen him and his cheekbones? As if you could ever land someone as hot as that.” He jokes instead. 

It was a risky joke but it seems to pay off as Jacob laughs. “Yeah well, I’m pretty content right now anyways. Also Miles is too high maintenance for me to deal with.”

Stanley doesn’t have a comeback, Jacob just admitted that he’s ‘content’ with Stanley which is as good enough as love confession. Wait a second, love? Stanley feels so fucking screwed.

“Yeah you just wish you could get a Miles,” he replies. He’s thankful Jacob isn’t looking at him, the smile on his face is too big and dumb probably.

“Totally Stanley.”

That was two weeks ago, and a few days after Jacob pretty much just disappeared.

He wasn’t at the last two parties, and he hasn’t showed up on Stanley’s doorstep randomly like he has before. There was no new posting to his social media, which was the most unusual thing about all of this, and all of Stan’s texts went unanswered. He thought about just showing up to his house to make sure he didn’t die or something, but the idea of one of Jacob’s parents answering the door deterred him from that idea.

He would go to Syd and Dina but he really doesn’t want to deal with their “I told you so’s.”

Thankfully, Meg was supposed to be hanging out with him today and he was practically chomping at the bits, hoping to find out any information on Jacob. Where the fuck did he go?

The moment Meg showed up at his house, he had her in the basement with a lit joint in her hand. Maybe if she was high, she wouldn’t think too much about Stan asking questions about her ‘nazi’ cousin. 

Turns out, Stan didn’t even have to ask as Meg was ranting about Jacob the moment she had a high running through her veins.

“You won’t believe what that alt-right troll has been doing! He finally started dating that little goody two shoes Lexie and Stanley the noises!  _ The noises! _ That comes out his room when she’s over! It’s obvious what they’re doing, but his parents don’t seem to fucking care. They’re not the ones who have to share a wall with him!” She proceeds to a very bad exaggerated imitation of moaning, “Oh Jacob! Yes! Tell me more about fascism!”

Girlfriend.

The word is burning in his mind and Stan feels like he’s going to puke. That’s why Jacob was fucking ignoring him? To play pretend as some girl's boyfriend? He would be heartbroken but instead he’s just angry. What? Jacob all a sudden wants to be the perfect son? What the fuck was Stanley even to him? Why does everyone he cares for never love him back? He becomes even angrier when the stupid L-word makes a reappearance in his mind. 

Meg must sense his anger, “You good Stan?” She offers the almost finished joint out to him, “Need another hit?”

He takes the joint from her, immediately taking a hit, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“Okay dude.” Stanley ignores the look she’s giving him, like she’s starting to figure something out she doesn’t need to know.

The next time he sees Jacob, Stanley is not okay.

He’s not okay at all.

It’s at the next party, Bradley’s party. He showed up late because his stupid car had a flat tire, and his signature baby blue blazer that gives him all his confidence got stained so he’s just in a stupid T-shirt.

When he finally stumbles through the door at the party, he’s annoyed to see that his usual spot on the couch is filled with a bunch of private school jocks. So he goes in search of another place to sit down, only to come across a sight that shatters his heart.

He’s made it back to the staircase where there’s a bunch of teenagers sloppily making out, and among them is fucking Jacob and his ‘girlfriend’ Lexie. She’s got him pressed against the wall and looks like she’s having the time of her life kissing Jacob, running her hands up his arms, very obviously trying to get her tongue in his mouth. And Jacob? He’s just kinda standing there like a dead doornail, his hands resting on her sides, as if he’s resisting the urge to shove her away. He also has his fucking eyes wide open so of course he sees Stanley the moment he’s in view.

They hold awkward eye contact for a moment, Lexie happily licking away at Jacob’s lips, oblivious. Tears are in his eyes and they start to spill over as he shoves his way through the horny crowd of teens up the steps.

Running down the hall, he flings himself into the first empty bedroom he sees, thanking the benevolent forces in the universe it’s empty. Closing the door, he tells himself that he is not about to cry at Bradley fucking Lewis’s party. That being said, he’s leaning against the door, silent tears rolling down his face. He feels so fucking stupid, why is he even upset? It’s not Jacob was his boyfriend, it’s not like he just caught Jacob cheating on him. It sure feels like Jacob is cheating on him though if the ache in his chest is any indication. 

There’s gentle knocking at the door, and he knows it’s Jacob.

“Go away,” He manages to croak out.

“Come on Stanley, open the door.”

“No! Go back to  _ Lexie! _ ” He does mean to spit out her name like that, like it’s venom, but it just comes out that way. 

“Stanley open the door. Now.” He sounds mad, what the hell does he have to be annoyed about?

Still sniffling, Stanley opens the door. Jacob has a stern look on his face that crumbles the moment he sees Stanley’s red rimmed eyes. He walks into the room and closes the door, looking like he’s at a loss for words.

So Stanley speaks instead, “What do you want? Just go back to Lexie. You had no trouble ignoring me for two weeks for her.”

“Cut the crap. She’s not who I want and you know that.”

“Then why are you with her?!” He should probably keep his voice down but he doesn’t care. For all he knows Lexie could be listening right outside the door.

“Stanley my dad accused me being gay! I had to do something, he would’ve kicked me out! Dating Lexie was the only choice I had!” Jacob has never yelled at him before and Stanley shrinks back on himself, away from Jacob.

Even if that’s the reason, it doesn’t lessen the hurt. Jacob ignored Stanley and that  _ hurt _ . Seeing him kissing Lexie  _ hurt.  _ Stanley automatically braces himself for the blow that is sure to come, ready for the punch. That’s what happens after people yell, they punch.

Instead of the blunt force of knuckles across his face, fingers grip around his wrist and he’s being dragged into Jacob’s arms. Jacob is hugging him?

“I don’t want to lose you because of this.” 

Stanley is crying and he’s getting tears and snot into Jacob’s cashmere sweater, who doesn’t seem to care. “I’m, I’m not yours to lose.”

Jacob pulls Stanley back so that he can look him in the eyes, hazel meets emerald, and Jacob looks ashamed. “Stanley please,” Jacob pleads.

“Jacob…” 

When Jacob kisses him, he resists the urge to push him away. The fact that Jacob’s lips taste like cherry lip gloss serves as a reminder that he was just kissing that girl, and almost enough to make Stanley shove him away. But if he does that, there will be no coming back. That’ll be it, they won’t come back from that. No matter how hurt he is, he still doesn’t want to lose him.

So instead, Stanley kisses him back. His tear-tracked cheeks press up against Jacobs who he realizes has his own set of tears. Jacob sighs into the kiss when he realizes Stanley is kissing him back.

Jacob breaks the kiss, “Look this won’t be easy, I’m not going to lie. But Stanley please,  _ please _ , bare with me. I won’t go away again, I promise.”

Stanley should say no, he should walk away. This will only result in heartbreak. Although he’s known that from the very beginning hasn’t he? That didn’t stop him before. 

“Okay. Okay Jacob. I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have two possible endings for this story and basically I just have to decide how mean I'm gonna be...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyee guess who's back ;)
> 
> Also this chapter has a whole serving of angst, mentions of underage sex and drinking, derogatory terms used, and some physical violence. Also, as always, internalized homophobia from your favorite rich kid.  
> I feel like that's a lot of warnings, yikes.

Stanley wishes he could say his and Jacob’s relationship blossomed. He wishes he could say that their secret ‘relationship’ became thrilling and mysterious and your basic ansty forbidden love often found in teen romance novels. Wishes he could say that Jacob having a ‘girlfriend’ doesn’t make him burn with jealousy, the feeling burning under his skin like a wildfire trying to consume him every time he thinks of her touching Jacob. He wishes he could say all those things.

The truth of the matter, Jacob’s little girlfriend, ‘Lexie’, is putting a huge strain on whatever kind of relationship they have. Not that she knows that, all she knows is that Jacob likes to smoke with his ‘dealer’, and that’s why he’s always at Stanley’s house. 

Too many times when they’re  _ busy _ , has she called Jacob’s phone incessantly. Too many times has Stanley had to hear Jacob call her ‘baby’ only to turn around and call Stanley the same pet name as he’s on his knees. It’s driving him insane.

What makes it worse is that fact he knows they’re having sex. The way she clings to him at parties, kissing his neck, trying to lure him away. It takes all of Stanley’s willpower not to march over there and pull her off of him. The only reason he doesn’t, he knows he’ll lose Jacob if he does. That’s not something he’s ready for yet.

He knows, logically, he should cut his losses and part ways from Jacob before he gets hurt anymore. Logically, he knew he should stop himself caring for Jacob. But the thing was, Stanley was not a logical person. At all. He can’t help how he feels towards Jacob, despite the pain he’s being put in, he’s too enamored with him to care...at least at first. 

Jacob was over again, and they were laying on the floor, sweaty and panting, staring up at the floor. He looks over at Stanley, making eye contact now. Jacob has an almost determined look in his eyes as he reaches over and pulls Stanley into his arms, causing him to yelp out.

He pulls Stanley so that he’s forced to lay his head on Jacob’s chest, his arms encircling Stanley. Almost like he’s making sure Stanley won’t run away.

He hates to admit how  _ right _ this feels, the warmth of Jacob’s bare chest adding to warmth of the blush on his cheek. How nice Jacob’s arms feel around him, how he relishes in the possessiveness of it. An act like this in the beginning was unheard of, Stanley would never imagine Jacob being the one to _ pull Stanley _ in for post sex cuddles.

Bitterly he knows Lexie is to thank for this. Jacob has been a lot more attentive as of late, a lot more  _ caring.  _ He’s probably worried that Stanley will leave him in the end. That information, the fact that he cares about Stanley leaving him, is enough to keep him around. 

As much as he wants to just stay in Jacob’s arms, especially since the lull of sleep is tugging at him, he’s sweaty and gross and needs to be wiped down. “Jacob I have to get up. I feel gross.”

“In a minute,” Jacob sounds like he’s about to fall asleep himself, the low rumble of his chest making his own eyes droop.

“I’m really gross, lemme clean up really quickly.”

Jacob’s arms tighten around him, “In a minute Stanley,” his words sounding final. Stanley’s too tired to fight it, finally losing his battle to sleep.

Stanley doesn’t know how long they sleep for, only that he’s woken up by the sound of Jacob trying to sneak out. He also notices that Jacob must’ve taken his blanket off the couch and tucked it around him.

Propping himself up his elbows he’s watching Jacob pull his shoes, already dressed.

“What are you doing?”

Jacob jumps when he hears him, whipping his head around to face him. He’s not necessarily the nicest person, but he’s never snuck out on Stan before. He feels a little hurt that he actually was trying to sneak out.

“I have a date with Lexie, just go back to sleep Stanley.” The bastard actually has the audacity to reach over and  _ caress _ Stan’s cheek.

Stanley yanks his face away from his hand, ignoring the pained look in Jacob’s eyes that he tries to hide, and checks his phone. It’s eight at night, much too late for a date. 

“Pretty uh, late for a date don’t you think?” His tone comes out more bitter than he intends it. 

Jacob, of course, immediately gets defensive. “It’s only eight. Besides we’re not going out.”

“But it’s a date?”

He can’t look Stanley in the eye anymore. That's a bad sign. “Her parents aren’t home and she asked me to come over.” He actually looks like he’s fucking embarrassed. The bastard.

Jealousy starts to once again blossom in his chest, “Oh, so you’re going over to fuck her.”

“Shut up Stanley.” It's a warning but he’s too mad to listen. Too hurt. Jacob doesn’t get to come over to his home, sleep with him and make him think that he actually cares about him, just to go off and fuck Lexie after. Sneak out like Stanley is just some easy lay. 

“Don’t tell me what to do. You know sometimes I wonder how you get it up for her-”

“Stanley fucking shut up!” 

“No! Tell me Jacob, does it make you feel like  _ a man _ when you’re balls deep in her?! Does she have any idea that you’re not even attracted to her?!”

Jacob is glaring at him now, but turns around, storming towards the stairs. Nu uh, he’s not getting away this easily. 

“Does fucking her help you convince yourself that you’re not fucking  _ gay _ ?!”

Everything that happens next is a blur. Physical pain emerges from his right eye. Jacob is standing in front him, his face of anger quickly turning into one of instant regret. Instinctively Stanley falls to ground and cowers.

Jacob punched him.

He’s cradling his face and he feels wet tears. When did he start crying?

“Stanley I’m so fucking sorry. I’m so so sorry.” He reaches out, presumably to pull him into his arms. He immediately scurries out of Jacob’s reach.

“Leave.”

“Stanley, come on, I’m so sorry,” It sounds like he’s crying too now. Not that Stanley can tell, he can't look at him.

“Jacob, leave. Now.”

“Pl-please, come on. I’m sorry. Tell what I can do to make it better, please Baby. Please don’t make me go, I’m-”

“Jacob just fucking leave!” he sounds braver than he feels, adding a “Please,” weakly.

Jacob stalls for a moment, clearly waiting desperately for him to change his mind, before finally giving up and making his way up the stairs.

They didn’t talk for a whole month.

Meg tries to reach out to him a few times, either because she found out something happened or because she just wanted to hang, it didn’t matter since Stanley ghosted her each time. He’s fucking done with the Thrombey family.

He’s spent most of his time now with Syd and Dina. Syd hasn’t said anything along the lines of ‘I told you so’, and he’s pretty sure he has Dina to thank for that. Dating Dina has made Syd a nicer person, at least her love life is going well.

He hasn’t even gone to a party, has made any new deals. The idea of running into Jacob, seeing him with Lexie, it makes him feel physically ill.

Because despite everything, despite being  _ punched _ by Jacob, he’s in love with him. That’s the most fucked up thing of the whole situation. Somewhere along the lines, between the sneaking around, the secrets, Stanley fell in love with him. 

So it’s safe to say he’s less than thrilled when Bradley corners him at school, practically demanding he attend some big ‘bash’ this weekend because he's the only dealer in town. He would’ve told him to go to hell, but he needs the extra cash. His dad has completely stopped paying for anything concerning him, and just his job at the bowling alley isn’t cutting it.

That’s how he finds himself sitting on the very same couch where he first saw Jacob. A fact he tries to ignore. 

Like that night, he’s making bank. The private and public school kids buying most of his supply, happy to have their dealer back at the party. He is smiling and being his charming self even though he’d rather be anywhere else.

It doesn’t take before his supply is actually gone. He hasn’t seen Jacob yet and since his supply is gone, there’s no reason for him to be there. No one at this party is actually his friend anyways. 

He’s almost to the front door when he spots him. Jacob is looking down at his phone, alone, but he must feel Stanley’s eyes burning into him as he looks up. He watches Jacob go from surprised, to uneasy, to hopeful. Anyone else looking at him would’ve just seen a bored expression, but Stanley has grown very good at reading him.

Jacob looks like he’s about to walk over to him, his phone dropping to his side, before Lexie is running up behind him. She throws her arms around him and almost topples Jacob to the floor, who looks very annoyed by her presence. She can’t tell as she’s giggling wildly, obviously intoxicated. 

He turns around and walks as fast as he can away from them, away from the exit. Navigating through the hoard of drunken teens, he’s almost to the backdoor when he feels a hand clap down on his shoulder, stopping him.

Part of him is expecting, ~~hoping~~ , it’s Jacob, only to be surprised when it’s Miles.

“Hey there pretty boy, where ya heading?” His breath reeks of alcohol and he’s a little too close for Stanley’s liking.

He’s never really had an opinion on Miles, except that he’s very jealous of his wild curls. Why can’t his curls look like that? Besides that, he’s Jacob’s best friend, but he seriously doubts Miles has any clue about what was happening between Jacob or him. 

So he just smiles back, “Just tryna get out of here, sold my whole stash. Sorry if you were looking to buy.”

“What? You can’t leave yet! The party is just getting started!” He says with a wicked grin, “Here, take a drink. Have some fun.” He states as he passes Stanley the red solo cup he’s holding.

The drink just looks like juice, but he can smell how strong it is. A few of these and he’ll be drunk for sure. Hell, maybe that’s exactly what he needs. For all his days stoned, he’s never gotten drunk. And that sounds much more enjoyable instead of going home and moping over Jacob.

So he takes the cup and immediately takes a sip, the alcohol burning all the way down as Miles smiles like the Cheshire cat. 

“Fuck,” he resists the urge to cough. Stanley Barber will not cough because some teen made jungle juice. He has too much dignity for that. He takes another sip.

He loses track of time and how much he drinks. Each cup being matched by Miles, both of them effectively getting wasted. Being drunk is fucking amazing, why hasn’t he tried this before? 

Eventually he makes his way to the makeshift dance floor, Miles right behind him. He feels loose and completely unburden. Something he hasn’t felt in a hot minute. He actually leans into Miles when he feels him close up behind him, swaying his hips a lil extra when he feels Miles’s big hands on them.

A sober Stanley would’ve felt embarrassed by the position he was in. He doesn’t dance at parties, dancing is reserved for his basement when he’s trying to hype himself up. Miles starts to mouth at his neck and he feels absolutely  _ exhilarated _ . 

That is, until he feels Miles ripped away from him.

_ “Jacob what the fuck man?!” _

In his drunken haze he makes out Jacob shoving Miles away. He looks  _ pissed. _

Miles is yelling something at Jacob, but he’s not paying attention to him anymore. His attention is now all on Stanley.

People are staring at the three of them, whispering breaking out among the crowd. Jacob doesn’t pay them any attention as he grabs Stanley’s arm, hard. Before he knows it, Jacob is dragging him through the crowd, leaving behind a still yelling Miles.

He’s never seen Jacob this pissed, even more pissed than when he confronted Stanley’s dad. His fight or flight is starting to kick in finally and he’s trying to pull his arm from Jacob’s grip. Who doesn’t relent in the slightest.

“J-Jacob let go of me,” he slurs out. 

He keeps dragging Stanley through the house, to the near deserted backyard before he finally lets go of him.

“What the fuck was that Stanley?!”

Oh no. That’s not how this is gonna go. Jacob doesn’t get to yell at him, act like Stanley is the one who did something wrong after all the bullshit he has put Stanley through.

“I w-was having fun! Why the f-fuck does it matter to you?!”

The crowd of teenagers from inside start to gather on the back porch to watch, not that either teen notices. 

“So you go and dance like some, some  _ slut _ on my bestfriend?!”

Stanley throws the first punch. Right across Jacob’s pretty boy face.

Jacob recovers quickly and they’re stuck staring at each other in shock, neither believing that Stanley just did that.

So he does it again. And again. And again. 

“Fuck you Jacob!”  _ Punch. _ “Fuck you for making me care about you!”  _ Punch.  _ “Fuck you! Do you know how happy we could’ve been,”  _ Punch. _ “If you just admitted you were gay!”  _ Punch. _

He doesn’t know how many blows he lands, not realizing that Jacob is just standing there and  _ taking it,  _ before someone is finally pulling him off of him.

“Come on man, he’s had enough.”

It’s Miles.

He feels like he’s waking up, feeling extremely sober as he looks at Jacob kneeling on the ground. When did he get down there? As if for the first time, he notices the pain in his knuckles, notices the bruises starting to form on Jacob and the blood dripping from his face until his sweater.

Miles pulls Jacob to his feet, watching Miles support most of his weight. The whispers of the crowds make it into his ears and he looks up to see practically the whole party on the back porch, phones out, filming the whole thing.

For once in his life, Stanley Barber runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left ahhhhh I don't know if I'm ready for this to be over. Also, bless Miles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Let's get this Bitch over with ;)
> 
> (Suggested listening, this fic was actually inspired by the song "Bite" by Troye Sivan if you wanna hear the song that started this whole thing. Geeze, I wonder where I got the title from..)

The next morning was absolute Hell.

Stanley had never experienced a hangover before, because well, he’s never been drunk. So he didn’t know to have a water bottle and aspirin waiting on his bedside table, or to expect serious cottonmouth. Being hungover he learned as he knelt by the toilet in the early morning hours, was absolutely miserable. Why the hell did anyone drink ever? He’d much prefer smoking, there’s no horrible after effects.

Despite his brain feeling like it was dipped into a fryer and then used as a football, he remembered everything crystal clear. Much to his annoyance. He remembers Miles pressing up against him on the dance-floor, remembers how he welcomed it (albeit he was wishing Miles was someone else), remembers Jacob wrenching him away from Miles. God, he especially remembers the feel of Jacob’s skin underneath his knuckles.

Why the Hell did Jacob just stand there and let it happen? He obviously had no qualms about hitting him as he recalls bitterly. Jacob could have easily defended himself, could have easily but Stanley on his ass in front of all those people.

Fuck, those people, who he knew took video. Brownsville was a small town, word of what happened has probably already spread to everyone in a five mile radius. Stanley doesn’t even have to check his phone to know that. 

He called Jacob _gay_ , in front of everyone. Rumors are sure to spread, fuck he really hopes Jacob’s parents don’t hear anything of it. With a pit in his stomach, he knows they will. He should be pissed at Jacob, he _is_ pissed at him, but he really hopes Jacob finds a way to cover his ass with them. With everyone.

Finally expelling the last of his demons into the porcelain bowl, he stumbles over to the sink to wash out his mouth. Sleep sounds great. Sleep for the rest of the weekend sounds great. 

With that in mind, he makes his way back to his bed when he hears a knock at the front door. Dammit, it couldn’t be any earlier than eight, who the hell is at his door? Don’t they know Stanley has a day of sleeping and moping planned out? 

Audibly groaning, he makes his way to answer the door. 

It’s Syd, why the hell is it Syd.

She’s still in her pajamas, obviously being in a hurry to get to Stan’s. She’s even barefoot.

“You look like shit.”

Classic Syd.

Laughing dryly (he really doesn’t feel like dealing with her rudeness right now), “Yeah, well you know, peer pressure and all that.”

Syd just brushes past him into the house, making her way immediately to where his room/basement is. Just come on in? 

Following her down into his own bedroom, she’s pacing the room, stopping when she sees him walking down the stairs. “You know some stupid kid took a video of you beating the shit out of Jacob, (he suppresses a grimace) I gotta say Stan, didn’t know you had it in you.” She’s smiling kinda like a proud parent for a moment before some dark thought obviously crosses her mind, smile dropping immediately. “Stan, are you okay?”

He wants to fucking laugh in her face. Is he okay? He beat the guy he _loves_ to a pulp last night because-, why did he do that? Probably the combination of the fact that he was drunk, jealous of Lexie, and Jacob was being an ass. Also because he _finally_ fucking accepted the fact that he loves the bastard. 

“Stan?”

Fuck that’s right, he’s supposed to be answering her question. He’s still very hungover. “Yeah, Syd. I’m fine.”

The look on her face says she doesn’t believe him. “Are sure? You know, you kinda outed yourself to the whole school.”

“I’m gonna go throw up again.”

He quickly returns to the position he was in just moments before, heaving his guts out. In all his worries over outing Jacob, he completely forgot he inherently outed himself to the school. Not that he really cares what they think of him, but he really doesn’t want to deal with getting picked on more than he already is.

Syd follows him in there and awkwardly pats him on the back as he finally starts to settle down. “You know me and Dina got you right? We’re still here for you Stan. Not going anywhere.”

Despite her flaws, Syd is his best friend. And he does love her. If Syd, the town's secret superhero (he’s still tryna win the battle on that one), is still there for him, then he’ll be alright. Who needs pretty face Jacob anyways? 

Running a hand through his damp curls, he smiles at her, “Wanna get high?”

Syd looks relieved, “Only after you brush your teeth dumbass.”

They spend the day smoking and laughing. Dina drops by with pizza and kisses for Syd, but mainly to make sure they don’t do anything stupid before she has to leave for plans with her family. John Mulany comedy specials play in the background for them to laugh at when they decided to pay attention. But most of the time was spent by Syd insisting she set him up a tinder. If he was a little more high, maybe he would have agreed. 

Stan stayed off his phone completely, even though he could see the screen blowing up with notifications. He knew it was kids from school, more than likely calling him a faggot and other small minded things. Not that he really cared. 

Somehow day had turned into dusk, when a pounding knock came from his front door. 

“Not it!”

“It’s your house Stan.”

“Fine.”

He trudges up the front door yet again.

Remembering suddenly that he is indeed ‘out’ to the town, he has a sickening feeling that it’s flaming dog shit. He’d expect no less from the wonderful people of Brownsville.

But instead of a ‘bomb’ when he opens the door, he gets a very, _very_ tired looking Miles. Who instantly perks up the moment he sees Stan.

“Fucking finally! I thought you were just going to leave me to waste away out here,” he doesn’t have time to contemplate how dramatic Miles is being before he’s reaching through the threshold to grab him by the wrist, “Now come on. We got shit to do.” 

He manages to drag him out the door, halfway towards a super fancy looking car before his brain finally catches up with him. This is wrong, where the hell is he taking him? What does he mean they have ‘shit to do’? Also he’s still in his pajamas and he shouldn’t be going anywhere. Also also, Syd is still in his basement. 

The last thought spurs him to yank his wrist out of Miles’s hand. “I’m not going anywhere with you. What the hell?”

Miles is real quick to turn back on his heel to face him. Looking super annoyed. What the hell does he have to be annoyed about? “Will you just come on? I don’t have time for this shit.”

“You had time to come pounding on my front door.”

Miles actually _groans_ , “Look Stanley. Will you please come with me? For Jacob?”

That gets a laugh out of him, “For Jacob? Are you being fucking serious?!” He looks ready to punch him for daring to yell at him but Stan doesn’t care, “Why would I do anything for that asshole?!” 

“Because of everything he’s had to deal with because of you!” Stan starts to walk back into his house, he doesn’t care that Jacob is having a hard time and he doesn’t much care for Miles yelling at him either.

That is, until Miles says something that stops him in his tracks, “He came out to his dad last night! Do you fucking care about that?!”

“He did what?” He must not heard Miles right, surely there’s no-

“Last night, after he got home. His dad had already heard of the fight, of how yelled at him about not accepting he was gay.” Miles lets out a hollow laugh as it looks like he’s remembering something unpleasant, “He demanded that Jacob refute it, tell him that you were lying. Stan, Stan he couldn’t do it.”

Tears are welling up his eyes, when the hell did that happen? In his mind’s eye, he can see Jacob’s dad yelling at him, and Jacob, with his bloody and bruised face just staring blankly at him. He wants nothing more than to protect that bastard. “What happened? Where is he?”

“What do you think? He called Jacob a _faggot_ and kicked him out,” He doesn’t miss how Miles spits out the slur, “He’s currently moping in my guest room. He hasn’t gotten up and fuck, I don’t know what else to do except bring you to him.” 

Any reservations he had about following Miles immediately goes out the window. He has to see Jacob. Jacob needs him. 

But Syd, fuck, she’s still in his basement. 

Stan nods towards Miles and tells him to hold a minute. Turning around only to see Syd standing in the doorway, a small smile on her face. 

“Go get your man Stan.”

Stanley hugs her, which she actually returns, before he’s following Miles into his fancy car. He doesn’t even care that he’s out of place, still in his pajamas. 

On the way over, Miles fills him in on what else has happened. The video of Stan beating the shit out of Jacob is everywhere, and everyone knows about it. Jacob apparently ran out of fucks to give and posted on his twitter, “Yes I’m gay, bite me.” Stan can’t help but feel a little proud of him. 

Lexi and his ‘relationship’ is officially and obviously over. It ended when she rushed at Jacob, fretting over him after their fight, only for Jacob to shove her away and tell her to leave him alone. She pouted and stormed off, which Miles had found hilarious. 

They finally pulled up to a house so big it could be a school. Stan tried, and failed, not to seem a little dazed by the extravagance of it, Miles rolling his eyes as he dragged Stan through the literal mansion. He was brought to a stop in front of, presumably, the guest bedroom. Which Miles just casually opened without knocking. 

The room was quite plain, mainly just harboring a king size bed and t.v. which was playing on mute in the background. 

On said bed was a Jacob sized lump, and a little girl who looked no older than nine chatting very animatedly next to the Jacob lump. Long brown hair, and scary looking eyes, he could tell immediately that she must be Miles’s little sister. 

“Flora, leave him alone.”

 _Flora_ stopped her chattering, smiling when her eyes landed on Stan. He smiles awkwardly back at her.

“Oooo, who’d you bring home Miles? Who is that?!” She asks excitedly, her eyes never leaving Stan. He can see some mischievous plan being concocted in her brain. 

Her question gets the Jacob lump to move and all of a sudden the blanket is pushed down and he’s staring into the same emerald green eyes he fell for all those nights ago. 

Jacob looks like shit. 

Despite being in bed probably all day, it doesn’t look like he’s gotten any sleep. The bruises and the gashes on his face are yellow and purple, tainting his pretty boy face. Hair sticking out in different directions. The cherry on top, his eyes are red rimmed and puffy, as if he’d been crying.

They’re staring each other down, and he can feel his heart racing, he feels like he’s about to suffocate. 

He can faintly hear Miles demanding Flora to get out, and the resounding whine that comes from her. Miles must win out because suddenly Flora isn’t occupying the space on the bed and Jacob and he are the only people left in the room.

The resounding silence is almost _too_ overwhelming. Where do they go from here? What does he say? Fuck, what is Jacob going to say? He must still be pissed at him right? If he was Jacob he would still be mad at him. Why is he just sitting there looking-

_“St-Stanley.”_

Jacob proceeds to breakdown. 

That's all it takes for him to cross the distance of the room, and crawl on the bed to pull Jacob into his arms. Who quickly latches on to Stan, grasping his shoulders tightly as if he’s scared Stan is going to push him away as he _sobs_ into his chest. Stan holds him just as tightly, he has the same fear.

Jacob’s sobs eventually quiet down into pathetic whimpers, Stanley’s heart breaking. Tears are staining his cheeks as he presses kisses into his hairline. Jacob murmurs something unintelligible against his chest. 

“What was that?”

Jacob shakily pulls himself away from him, looking him in the eyes. He looks so _broken_ , and Stan resists the urge to pull him back in his arms. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have hit you. I’m just so sorry. It won’t happen again, I’m sorry.” Jacob’s face crumples and he’s sobbing again.

Stan does then pull him into his arms, trying to sooth him by cooing at him, telling him it’s going to be okay. Jacob did punch him, but didn’t Stan pay him back for that last night? Any anger he felt towards Jacob, any hurt caused from what he did, has melted away. He knows rationally that maybe he should still be upset with Jacob for everything, but Stan has always been too forgiving for his own good. 

“Ya know, I think I’m the one who should be saying sorry.”

He pulls back from Stan to look at him like he’s crazy, “What for?”

His fingers go up to trace the gashes and bruises on Jacob’s face, who instinctively flinches back. Pains of guilt trace their way through his heart. “I don’t know if you’ve seen your face, but it looks like you were in some shady fighting ring. I didn’t know I could punch like that.” He says the last part lightly. “You should’ve put me on my ass Jacob.”

Jacob doesn’t see the humor that Stan is trying to convey and only shakes his head seriously. “I’ll never lay a hand on you, you don’t know how mad I was at myself last time.”

“Good, because now I know I have a decent punch. Better watch out for me, I’m a real vigilante right here.”

He knows he succeeds because while Jacob has never been a big smiler, he sees the humor glint in his eyes. “You reek of weed.”

“Yeah? Well I’m surprised you don’t. Haven’t had the best go of it lately have you?”

If it was anyone else, they would find that joke in poor taste. But it’s Jacob, and he actually cracks a small smile. “I take it that Miles filled you in about how the rest of my night went.”

“Just a lil.” He wants to ask if he’s okay, but he’s obviously not and he would just find Stan’s question pointless. So instead he says, “You’re gay.”

“Yeah, I guess I fucking am.”

“Took you long enough to admit it.”

Maybe it’s because they’re both so emotionally drained, or maybe it’s because Stan’s still a little high. Or maybe it’s because he has  _ missed _ Jacob so much, and Jacob missed him, they both break into a fit of laughter.

Every time their laughter starts to die down, all it takes is them looking at each other for it to start back up again, laughing at the ridiculousness of all of it. Stan actually falls onto Jacob, clutching his sides. Jacob wraps his arms around him as he falls back on the bed, he finds comfort in the rumble from Jacob’s chest. Stan looks down at him, for the first time realizing how close their faces are. 

“Hello.” He can feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Jacob smiles up at him, absolutely  _ radiant _ , and Stan is thinking how even despite the bruises, Jacob is so  _ beautiful _ , as he leans up to connect their lips. The kiss is hesitant at first, as if almost a question. To which Stan answers by immediately kissing back, tasting the saltiness of the tears. 

This kiss is nothing like their first one. That one was rough and demanding, this one is soft and he dare say,  _ loving _ . It feels like this is the moment that makes something more, and he wants nothing more than to tell Jacob how much he loves him. But he knows Jacob isn’t ready to hear that, not yet. Some day he’ll be able to confess his love, and he knows Jacob will confess his, but not today. Maybe tomorrow. 

Jacob breaks the kiss, placing a peck on Stan’s nose, “Hello.”

Stan rests his head into the crook of Jacob’s neck, and relishes in it when Jacob’s arms tighten around him. “What do you plan to do now? I don’t think Miles wants you stinking up his guest room forever.”

“Fuck Miles, he danced with my man last night,” It sounds serious but he knows Jacob is joking, kinda. “Meg moved into some apartement, she texted me today and offered me the second room. Didn’t think she cared for me that much honestly.”

“Yeah well, she thought you were some conservative nazi.”

“Are you assuming I’m not one anymore?”

Stan props himself on his elbows so he could see his face, looking down at him incredulously. Jacob is just smiling mischievously back. He gets a slap on the chest from Stan for his cause. His hand goes behind Stan’s head and he gently pulls him down for another kiss. 

He knows Jacob has a long way to go, that it’s going to be an uphill battle. Jacob may never be completely okay with his sexuailty, but as long as he’ll have him, Stan plans to help him through every self loathing battle he’ll face. 

This time Stan is the one to break the kiss, kissing all the blemishes on Jacob’s face, for the first time ever being allowed to dote on him. 

“Please don’t go away again.” 

He sounds so pleading and sad, Stan stops his assaults of kisses to look him in his eyes. “I’m never going away again Jacob.”

Jacob pushes up so he’s sitting straight up, Stan having to straddle him to accommodate the new sitting position. This time when they kiss, it’s charged up. As if they’re two long lost lovers reuniting. Stan supposes in some way they are. 

Jacob’s hands are starting going under his shirt, tracing his ribs, when Stan lets out a small moan. It’s been a moment since someone touched him like this, and now he has  _ his _ Jacob doing it. 

“Don’t you two dare do something that’ll cause me to explain stuff to Flora later!” comes through the door.

Jacob pulls back, looking annoyed and his hands still under Stan’s shirt, “Go away Miles!”

Stan laughs, “Sounds like we have an audience.”

“Yeah, I know. Wanna go back to your place? We both could use a shower.” Jacob already starts kissing under Stan’s chin, causing him to be dazed for a minute.

“Yeah let's blow this popsicle stand.” Stan launches himself off the bed so he misses Jacob’s ‘I can’t believe you said that’ look.

He still grabs Stan’s hand as they make their way to the door, and Stan’s heart is  _ full _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I wasn't going to end this fic on a happy note ... but I didn't want to be mean to the people who have stuck with this since it started. I actually have the alternate ending typed up, lemme know if anyone is interested in reading that. It doesn't end happy though haha...
> 
> Anyways! I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone that has left kudos, bookmarked, or commented/liked on here or on Tumblr. This is the first fic I'm truly proud of, thank you for the support :)
> 
> If you're ever looking for more Janley content, be sure to check out my Tumblr @anitsociallilbrat


	10. Alternative (Sad) Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it. 
> 
> Warnings: internalized homophobia and F-slur

The rumors were swirling, he knew they would be.

All through the week he heard it, people whispering about Jacob Thrombey was a  _ faggot,  _ how he got his ass beat at the party. Stan thought his head was going to explode. From the rumors he could gather that Jacob’s dad was sending him away, to some type of private military school. He was apparently heading out this weekend. 

Now Stanley didn’t get off scot free from the rumors, he had his fair share of bullshit. Kids yelling slurs at him, being shoved into lockers, it was just going to be his new normal now. A few kids did make almost congratulatory comments about his fight. He’d rather them just bully him instead, he doesn’t want praise for beating up the guy he loves. 

Syd and Dina tried their best to cheer him up, to keep him going, but it’s only been a week. A week of absolute hell. 

Meg reached out to him Friday night, feeling sorry. From her he learned that Jacob begged his dad not to listen to the rumors, that he wasn’t a _ fag.  _ That that _ guy _ from the party lied. To no avail. Jacob was being sent to school that was going to ‘beat the queer out of him’. 

As a final blow, Jacob had been forbidden all contact with Miles. He lost his connection to his best friend all because his dad feared that Miles was  _contaminating_ him. That’s probably why Miles had sent Stan a pretty nasty text, he lost his best friend too. 

And it was all Stan’s fault.

He should’ve kept his mouth shut. He’ll never forgive himself for outing Jacob. He needs to apologize, tell Jacob  _ he’s sorry _ . He never meant for any of this to happen, he was just  _ hurt. _ In his tired mind and delirium, he drove to Jacob’s house after the phone call. 

That’s how he finds himself now, waiting in his car near midnight in the treeline where he can’t be seen. Jacob’s bedroom light is the only one on. Meg’s bedroom light would be on too if she hadn’t moved out not too long ago. 

When he texts Jacob, letting him know where he is, he’s surprised the text actually goes through. He would’ve assumed Jacob would’ve blocked his number by now. Either by choice or by his father. 

He doesn’t know what he’s expecting, probably not a reply, but he really doesn’t expect it when Jacob is exiting his house, coming towards him. Dressed in nothing but pajama bottoms and a hoodie for his school. He barely gets the door unlocked to the passenger side before Jacob is crawling in, slamming the door shut behind him. 

The awkward silence is immediate. But one thing is clear, Jacob is  _ mad _ .

He’s stammering when he tries to speak, “I-I-I--”

“Why the fuck are you here?” There’s venom in his voice, venom that Jacob has never directed towards him before.

This was a mistake.

He takes a shuddering breath as he tries to justify his stupid reason for being here, “I wanted to say sorry.”

For the first time that night, Jacob looks him in the eye. The bruises that  _ Stan put there  _ are finally fading, and the cut on his lip looks better. Jacob’s hair is also significantly shorter, boarding a buzz cut. Jacob who has never shown much emotion is showing it all now. Anger mostly but he can see the pain bleeding through.

“You’re  _ sorry _ ? Stanley you told a  _ disgusting lie! _ A lie that cost me everything, do you realize that?!” Jacob is getting worked up, but something he said strikes a chord with him. 

Stan actually scoffs at him, “A lie? Really Jacob? Let’s be honest with each other. When you  _ fucked me,  _ were you lying then?”

“I lost everything because of you! Do you not understand?! My parent’s can’t even look at me without looking disgusted!” Tears had started streaming down Jacob’s face, but he seemed upset to notice. Stan regrets snapping back at him. “God Stan! They’re sending me away! I don’t want to go! I’m losing my home, my best friend, and the love of my parents!” He’s just crying now, “It hurt enough when I lost you!”

Stan doesn’t know when he started crying too. Jacob just looks so  _ broken _ , he doesn’t deserve any of this. How dare his parents not love him just for who he is. He wants to hold Jacob, to kiss it better, but he can’t. So instead he tells Jacob the truth.

“You never lost me Jacob.” 

He’s looking at him confused, spurring him to continue, “Even after you punched me, you still had me. I was just angry, I’m sorry.” He’s crying just as hard Jacob is now, “I just, I just love you Jacob and it pained me to see you with someone else.”

Jacob goes completely silent for a moment. 

“You loved me?”

Seeing as he has nothing to lose, “Yes, I love you.”

He wants Jacob to tell him the same, that they’ll get through this together. That Jacob loves him too, and even if Jacob is going away, they can still be together. He doesn’t want to lose him, and he didn’t realize how badly he didn’t want that until right now, sitting in the car with him.

But this is the night his heart completely shatters. 

“You can’t love me,” that was not the response he was exactly expecting, “Stan you can’t love me because I can’t love you.” Ah, there it is. 

Like a petulant child he cries out, “Why not? Why can’t you love me? Don’t try to tell me I was nothing, that what we had didn’t mean anything! I know you felt something! I know it, Jacob!”

“Because Stan! It’s fucking wrong! Being a faggot is wrong! It’s a sin!” The way he states it, he knows that Jacob has had that beat into him. “I can’t be gay Stanley! And I can’t-don’t love you!”

Coming here was a complete mistake. 

“Get out.”

Jacob actually sounds surprised by his sudden change, “What?”

He’s gripping the steering wheel tightly, trying desperately to ground himself. “I said get out!” Jacob is trying to say something else, but he doesn’t want to hear it, “Get out! Get out! Get out!”

He chances a look at Jacob, Jacob just looks at him defeatedly before going to open the passenger door, “I’m sorry.” It’s small and broken. Just like who they both feel.

Stan composes himself again, “I hope- Just have a nice life Jacob. I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” And with that, Jacob exits his car.

He starts to drive away the moment the door is closed, peaking into his rear view mirror to watch Jacob walk back to the house.

His heart is in a million pieces and he doesn’t know how long it’ll be till he’s ‘okay’ again, but he knows _this_ is the last time he’ll ever see Jacob Thrombey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just stick with the happy ending, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! Let me know what you think !


End file.
